Performance related information associated with a computing device may be gathered from a variety of physical and logical components of the computing device. For example, performance information may be gathered from processors, hard disks, flash drives, ports, logical drives, file systems, as well as other components. The performance information for a single component may be obtained in a visual chart with time on the x-axis for that single component.
If a user requires performance information for more than a single component in a system, the information typically is scattered over several different visual screens, charts, tables, and/or graphs representing the different components. In some situations, performance information for multiple components may be available in a static heat map. However, a heat map only provides performance information for a single point in time.
In order to view performance data for more than one component of a system related to performance of the components at multiple different points in time, the user is typically required to manually search multiple sources of performance information provided on multiple different screens. The user may then be required to manually attempt to consolidate the disparate performance information for analysis. This is a painstaking, tedious, laborious, and inefficient process for users which may result in unrecognized, undiagnosed, and/or unresolved performance issues within the system.
Moreover, these various sources of performance information are provided virtually exclusively in a visual format. If a user is blind or visually impaired, it may be difficult or impossible for the user to obtain desired performance information for one or more components of a computing system.